betterdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
"Well, I hate mostly all people...." Appearance Cat with white fur, black hair and beautiful blue eyes, mostly wears black. Personality The Emo-Gothic mysterious character of the series, she has high standards for people and seem quite closed off at first, but as we can see in the story, she can be as happy, open and cheerful as everyone else. Her personality, and love life, is marked by the death of her first boyfriend named Jason. As it is told in the story, she lost him to an aggressive form of lymphoma only 3 months after the beginning of the relationship, leaving him perfect in her mind since its usually after 3 months or so that you discover certain things you need to tolerate about your partner according to her sayings in Better Days. This is the main reason why she tends to be choosy about her partners and is still waiting to find the right one for her, someone who would make her satisfied and fulfilled as she told Fisk when they met randomly at some point in the series after they parted. She is portrayed by some as someone who sleeps with everyone, having multiple lovers at once before meeting Fisk and Aron later on in the series such as it is told in her biography Biography Beth appeared in chapter 14 of Better Days, was living with other girls in college like Lucy Black and Rachel. She was just typical Emo-Gothic cat. Beth once said she hates people because back when she was in high school, she fell deeply in love and lost her boyfriend Jason. Beth didn't wanted to ruin her memory of Jason, by getting into new relationship. Then when she meet Fisk Black; Lucy's brother, she warned him about Rachel and that's when things got interesting. She and Fisk weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, they were more like f*** friends or lovers. Sadly Fisk went to the army, Beth decided to go back to dating, she met Nicholas and Aron. They both knew what she was all about, but when she heard Fisk was in big trouble, fearing that he might be dead. She ended things with Nicholas ...actually he was the one who bumped her, tired of her having more than one lover. Luckily Fisk survived and Beth had a call from her big sisters (who name is unknown) from New York about her art. While enjoying their time at New York, Beth asked Fisk to stay with her when he's done with the army which he promised her with a kiss. But once more for disappointment for this cat, is Fisk found a new career but he can't describe what it is, so that ends their promised, he comes to see her once in while. She stop seeing him after she hooks up with Aron and as Fisk dates Elizabeth. Beth and Aron are both currently broken up and she is out in sea in Original Life Relationship Fisk Black (Ex Lover) Lucy Black (Best friend) Jason (late boyfriend) Aron (Ex boyfriend) Nicholas (Ex Lover) Trivi Category:Characters